Krux' Downfall
by XxX-SpectrobesFan-XxX
Summary: Maja thought of a plan to destroy Krux after she came to know how she had been a High Krawl. With the help of Jado, who loves her secretly, she tries to kill Krux. Is it going to work or will Krux see through her play? JadoXMaja RallJeen Some game stuff.
1. Maja's Memories

**A story from the young years of Maja to the Maja from now. She reminds her past thanks to some memories that she reminded. Please tell me what you think about it! **

**XxX-SpectrobeFan-XxX**

**Maja's life story**

She didn't feel well. Maja sat on the ground, the night stretching out above her head. She looked at a little Komainu playing in the high grass, thinking about her twin sister. They where exactly the same, but Maja knew that there was one difference. Her sister had no living hair. She thought about her home planet too. It was named Nox, and it was a dead planet with a hollowed out core. The Krawl devoured it long ago. Maja thought of her mother, who died long ago. She closed her eyes. Tears began to drop down from her cheeks. 'No. I cannot cry now,' she thought,

'Not when the other High Krawl are around.'

And the flashback began...

**Birth: Maja and Paris**

'_Maja. We're calling her Maja, right? Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful kid.' Maja's mother was looking at her. She was, just like Maja now, a young women with a light purple skin. All over her body were purple markings. She had living hair, but it was different then Maja's. Maja(now) was in a hidden corner, looking at her mom._ '_And the other one, how should we call her?' Maja's father was there too. He also was purple, but he had no living hair. 'What about Ziara?' asked mother.' No. She needs a name that fits her._ _I think we call her Paris.' replied father.'Oh yes, what a wonderful name!'_ _mother_ _screamed. Paris looked to Maja with an evil grin._

Maja and Paris. Maja was thinking about how Paris did to her, and she wished that she never had to see her again. Her eyes felt heavy. She was tired of thinking. But she couldn't stop it. Her flashbacks came back. She had memories of when they where two years old.

**2 years old: First impression**

_The family of Maja lived in a little house in the city of Nox. In the house is it very simple. Wood. With a little metal for the windows. It was just like a hut. Inside... _

_Maja tried to stand. But it didn't end very well. After one time she began crying. Paris, however, had no problems with standing. She laughed at Maja. Maja muttered some not-so-nice words. Mother was busy in the garden. She grabbed a water can with her hair and said: 'Maja, using bad words is not the solution for a big problem. Say you're sorry to your sister.' 'Sorry,' said Maja. But from her inside she was jealous. She burned inside. Maja (now) looked at the scenery. She felt a little sad. But Krawl aren't supposed to have feelings. So she wiped the sadness away._

Ohhh. Maja was getting sick. Her sister ruins everything. But she had to be alive. Maja wondered if she survived the Krawl attacks on their home planet. If she did, Maja would do her very best to avoid her. But if she died there, Maja would never forgive herself. After all, she was still her sister.

**5 years old: Paris' and Maja's birthday**

_It was our birthday then, Maja(now) thought. Maja the five year old girl has become 6 today. Paris too. They didn't invited school friends, because on Nox, you can't go to school, because there was no school. So they just play with each other. They got two presents, because there were only their mom and their dad. But then something happened. When Maja's parents where not looking, Paris began making mess with Maja. Paris had a pluche duck that she didn't like. Maja loved her plastic doll that she has got. Paris began to try to get the doll from Maja. And then, it broke..._

Maja's eyes opened wide. Her flashbacks were so clear, like she was there. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'Maybe I can see what I want to see.' This time, she closed her eyes on purpose. Her thoughts vanished and she wanted to see her 16 year old time, when she and Paris were separated...

**16 years old: The big breakup**

_Maja was outside. Her mom wanted to give her lessons so she knew how to use her living hair. Paris went to aunt Mailly, her favourite aunt. Aunt Mailly was preferring Paris more then Maja. It looked like everyone did._

_But that didn't matter. Maja stood outside and muttered. ' Mom, are you sure I have to do this...' 'Yes darling, you have to. Everyone of our species have to know this, exept for the ones who doesn't have this living hair. Now, concentrate...' Mom had a vase in her hands. 'Try to grab this vase. Maja concentrated. Her hair came up, but it didn't grab the vase. On that moment, Paris came back from Aunt Mailly. 'Hey there Maja. So, is it going well with your hair-brain training? ' she laughed with an evil grin at Maja. 'Yeah, you're lucky you don't have living hair.' 'Ah-ha-ha! Hair brain!' shouted Paris. Maja screamed: 'THAT"S NOT FUNNY!' She lifted up her hair and... beated Paris with it. This became a serious girlfight. Maja felt something within her. Her hair did what she wanted it to do. So she lifted it up again and cut Paris' shoulder. Paris wresteled against the pain and punched Maja in the face. 'How could you!' Paris screamed and she was charging another punch, when mother grabbed her with her hair. 'PARIS AND MAJA! That's not good of you to go and fight suddenly!' Paris was bleeding on her shoulder. Maja had a blue spot on her eye. From that moment on, Maja's heart went cold and dark. She wanted to kill. Her soul was broken..._

Maja looked to the dark blue sky. And then? What happened next? She was 32 now. And she never knew what happened then. Now, she was in Krux' group. She was a High Krawl. The only thing she could think about is how she can kill Rallen, the young NPP Spectrobe master. Well, not anymore. Now she thinks about her past. About her life. She wanted to know more of her past. So Maja closed her eyes again, wondering how she lost her family and how she became a High Krawl.

**17 years old: Krawl attack**

_It was early in the morning when Maja heard a strange sound. She never heard that sound earlier. So she went outside home to find out. What she saw next shocked her, but amazed her too. Hundreds of black, swirling vortexes where outside. There were monsters out there, millions of them. Formless red, green and blue creatures without eyes and without mouths. They even had no nose. The creatures moved slowly. One creature that Maja saw was red, had long arms and a weird round thing that was ment to be a head. The creature whispers at her. Weird enough, she could understand it. 'Come with us, you should be a great leader...' 'W-what?' Maja screamed and tried to get back inside home to warn the others. But she was grabbed by a creature. In a last light she saw a guy in a cape with a scary mask on. And then, everything went black..._

Maja was shocked. She did not know about all this. I was grabbed by that Krawl! It raced through her head. She became dizzy. But this was her past. Horrible. But how did I get here? She wanted to know more. So she closed her eyes once again.

**17 years old: What Krux wanted her to do**

_'Girl... are you awake? Hello..? Are you awake?' Maja was on a bench. She had been unconsious. In her vague sight she saw the man with the mask. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She screamed. 'Just be calm. Nobody's here to help you.' the masked man said. 'Listen up. You are great in our team. You want to be in the Krawl's group?' 'N-no.. I don't want to be in your group, you *really no-good word*!' screamed Maja. 'How dare you to speak like that to the mighty Krux! You will be punished. I have seen that your heart is dark and cold... A great acquisition for us.' Without further ado, Maja's thoughts became dark and cloudy. A strange energy was coming from Krux' body. Oh no. That Krux was filling her mind with darkness! Maja could have stopped him. But she thought that was the best way to take revenge on her sister. The blockade to her glory all of those sickening years, she thought, that blockade is going to be killed. And so, her mastermind came in hands of Krux. With her help, thought Krux, is the whole universe mine. _

So that's how Maja was with him now! She looked at Gronos and Jado, who where playing poker on the other side of the grass field. It looks like Gronos was winning, 'cos he was punching Jado in the stomach. Then, he began to grab lots of cookies that were laying on the table So that's how. But Maja didn't want to go away. What must she do then? So, she began to set up a plan. A plan that would change the whole world. A plan to stop the Krawl and help Rallen. A plan, that alone her brain could come up with.

She would make Krux die. Take revenge for what he has done to her and to her whole family.

**Are you guys getting curious of what that plan of hers is! **

**Next time: The plan of Maja and how she is going to work it out! **

**XxX-SpectrobeFan-XxX**


	2. Maja's Plan

**I said there would be a second part, so here it is! Good reading everybody! Maja is going to think of a plan to get rid of Krux. But she have to be careful, because Krux is a very powerful enemy. If this plan's going to work? You read it here...**

**XxX-SpectrobeFan-XxX**

**Betrayer**

As soon every High Krawl and Krux were asleep, Maja looked around her to see if no one was around. Quietly, she sneaked away. Teleporting makes too much noise. The castle where they were staying now was not safe enough. Suddenly, her hair striked against an old, dusty harness. It was so noisy, the harness clangs and a rinkling noise came from it.

Maja had to hide. She heard footsteps. Her heart began to bounce. She hided in an old shelf. The door crackled and Jado stepped inside. 'Hmm.. it seems like nobody's here.' He looked around. 'But something is not right here. I just feel it. And when I find it... Master Krux will finally have respect for me.' He began to search. He throwed with stuff and looked under things. Oh no, thought Maja, he's going to look in the shelf now. But when Jado opened the shelf's door, Maja wasn't there. She cutted a hole in the shelf and sat above Jado now, on the shelf. Quietly, she landed behind Jado and kicked him so he fell into the shelf. Maja closed the doors and blocked them. She put a large pot on the hole. Weird enough, Jado didn't scream and try to open the door like Maja thought he'll do.

She had to be fast. Nobody had to know. Then, Maja got a brilliant idea. She thought about the Komainu playing in the grass. If I find it, Maja thought, I can put it here. They won't kill the Komainu. It is not important to them. So she quietly sneaked outside. The Komainu was asleep. But when Maja came closer to catch it, it began to awaken. Maja jumped on the Komainu, who was kicking and trying to hit Maja with its paws. 'Ssst. I won't hurt you.' Maja whispered. The Komainu looks calmer and was looking at her with its big, cute eyes. Maja put it in the room where Jado was locked. Then, as soon as she heard the footsteps of the others, she runned away.

Krux slammed the door open. 'Who's making all of this noise! The mighty Krux want to sleep!' he yelled. Gronos and Gelberus went there too, to see why Krux was screaming at 3 o'clock. 'Ohh please master Krux. We want to sleep too.' muttered Gronos. 'We know you're upset because you was beaten by that human brat Rallen. But you're still alive, right? So just let us sleep.' mumbled Gelberus. Then, Krux' eye fell on the Komainu that was still in the room. It curled up and fell asleep. 'Did a puny little Spectrobe make all of this mess? Unbelievable. But in case he did, this guy is going outside again.' muttered Krux. And he taked the Komainu and threw it outside.

In the meantime, Maja went to the place where she should think of a plan. In Spring Valley, the place where she was, never came a Krawl before her. In the centre of the valley there was a big luminous cristal in a enormous fountain. The light of that crystal reaches even the outsides of the valley. Because Krawl hate light, no Krawl would ever come there. The perfect place for a betrayer to think of her plans.

Maja had already a basic. Rallen was a big part of her plan. He had to wipe out all of the strong Krawl and the other High Krawl. But Krux still needs to thrust her, or else she got kicked out, or, even worse, getting killed. So she can't just go to Rallen and ask him of he will kill the Krawl for her. Maja can control Krawl, so she thought of steering one strong Krawl a time to Rallen, so Krux thinks that she was trying to attack him. Then, there was one more problem. The Krawlosphere Krux made was so big. Again, Maja thought of Rallen. 'He is perfect. Rallen can help kill all the Krawl in the Krawlosphere. After all, there are only 9 Krawl inside. If they are killed, the whole Krawlosphere is killed.' Maja thought a little longer about this, when she heard footsteps...

'Hello? Maja, are you here? Ugh, I hate this light. That stupid crystal is ruining my life.' There was a voice that was probably Jado's. He must have gotten the door open. Maja was still sitting on the fountain. 'Hi Jado. I was about to leave here. I thought of a way to destroy this crystal. That ugly thing has so much light. I hate it. But if I try to destroy it with my powers, they just rebound at me.' She sighed(fake). 'Oh really! Yeah. I was searching for you. B-but not because I was w-worried about you. A-and I didn't go to your bedroom to talk because I was s-scared from the thunder...' Jado said with blushes on his cheeks. Maja smiled at Jado. He got as red as a tomato(yes with his blue face he still got red). It was clear that Jado liked Maja(Wow, love between Krawl. Nobody thinking of that huh). Maja and Jado walked home together, talking.

Maja got the feeling she can't let Jado die with the others...

**Next time: Does Maja tell her plan to Jado? Are they getting in love? Will Krux see through Maja's play? And... does Maja want to go further with her plan? You read it next time!**


	3. Love

**Maja went to Spring Valley to think of a plan to destroy Krux. But when Jado follows her, things get difficult. Also, Maja began to have feelings for Jado...**

**Love**

Maja and Jado were talking on the way to the castle. 'You know Maja, you are seriously pretty when you're here, standing in the light of that crystal...' Jado said, with blushes on his cheeks. 'Thanks...' Maja wasn't even listening to him. Her thoughts were somewhere else. How did Jado get out of the shelf? And how did he know I was at Spring Valley?Maybe he just felt that I was there...

'Maja? Maja?' Jado wiped with his hand before her face.'Are you still here? Hello?' That made Maja wake up from her thoughts. 'W-what? Oh.. its you..' She looked at him and whispers: 'Jado, I have to tell you something...' Jado looked at her, confused. But then, no sound came out of her throat. She was scared. Scared that Jado would tell everything to Krux and that her plan would fail.

But there was something else deep inside of her, an emotion...that causes her to say it anyway. 'Hey Jado... I...' Tears began rolling over her cheeks, she was desperate... How could I leave Jado dying there if.. if he loves me? What can I do to save him but still go on with the plan?

'Just say it Maja... You know, even if it was something to kill Krux, even then... I won't betray you... because I.. I love you, Maja. I surely do.' When he said that, a warm feeling came to Maja's heart. She whispered: 'It is something to kill Krux.. because I now know how I came with the High Krawl...'

Jado looked at her, his face full of love, his eyes warm and kindhearted. He smiled a little. 'You know, I was with the same problem too.. I now know where I came from...'

Maja looked down. Then, she whispered something in Jado's ear. 'Yes,' he said, 'Of course I'm in!' Maja looked at him and giggled. 'Well then. Let's begin making preparations. But Krux can't see us. He needs to trust us so we can do our work without any effort. We just need to get Rallen in this..'

They were at the front door at the castle now. After getting into the bedroom of Jado, he said that Maja needed to get him a melon. Maja asked why, but he didn't respond. Her hair quietly sneaked inside of the kitchen to grab a melon. Then it came back. 'Here, your melon.' She throwed the fruit to Jado. 'Don't be so angry at me.. Its for us, as a first preparation. So we don't get hungry!' He laughed. Maja looked at him. Hopeless, she thought. Hopeless. But maybe he can do something for me. And that is loving me. Liking me. And with that thoughts, Maja fell asleep. Jado stayed awake to watch her. 'Wow. What a beautiful women she is...' But even Jado couldn't stay awake that long. And he also started to sleep, holding Maja gently in his arms.

**Awww! So cute.. So do you want more? I'm pleased to say this is not the last part! Until next time,**

**XxX-SpectrobeFan-XxX**


	4. From here it continues RallJeen Jaja

**This was just at the beginning of Beyond the Portals, I skip a big part of the story because I only describe the game then. **

**XxX-SpectrobesFan-XxX**

**Beings of light**

It was early in the morning when Maja started to awaken. Her eyes opened slowly, looking at Jado, who was still asleep. He is so sweet... she thought. She went to the kitchen. There, on an old table, there was a note. Probably Jado's. He had been practising how to write love letters. Who is the happy one? Maja thought. Maybe it's me.. She took the letter and started reading.

_Hi Maja... _

_I love you.. and that will be always that way. But if you don't love me, what should I do? _

There were stripes and scrapes on the rest of the letter. Maja looked at it, her heart warming up from these beautiful words. Thanks, Jado, she thought, dizzy from all the love he had for her. Thanks.

It was time to go, to work at the plan. Maja was lightly excited about everything. The fact Jado loved her, the plan what was about to start. I'll let Jado sleep. He doesn't have to do anything now. First... I have to steal the ancient starship...

**Rallen and Jeena**

Commander Grant was behind his desk. 'Rallen, step forward please. You're getting a new partner because I've seen that you didn't go well with the others here.' Rallen blushed and said: 'Yes Commander...' Rallen hoped on getting a girl as his partner. A girl who sees him like he really was. Not the tough NPP officer who defeated the Krawl and had money. No. The nice orange haired boy who was pretty, nice, and reckless.

The Commander's heavy voice made Rallen shiver. 'Rallen, I'm assigning you a new partner. She's waiting for you at the NPP Weapon Centre. Please go and pick her up.' Wow, Rallen thought, She. It's a women. I hope she is nice. He thought about it a little longer while walking. Once at the Weapon Centre, the only girl there was a pretty, pink-haired young girl, with bright blue eyes. Rallen never had seen someone that beautiful. 'Uhmm hi.. I'm Rallen.. Your new partner...?'

The girl turned around. Her bright eyes enchanted Rallen. 'You are Rallen? Hi. My name is Jeena...' She shaked Rallen's hand. Then, her communication device ringed. 'Should we go? I think that the Commander has a mission for us already.'

Her voice sounded like sweet ringing bells and she smelled like a ton of roses. Wow... Rallen got dizzy seeing this wonder of nature. 'Uh.. Yes. I think we should go..' he said.

Commander Grant was still behind his desk. 'The Service Bay is attacked by Krawl!. Go there to stop the Krawl attacks. Come on!' Rallen shouted: 'You can count on us, Commander! IKU ZE!' They raced off to the control panels on the ship.

**The ancient starship**

Maja went to where the ancient starship should be. There was someone inside. Oh no... She went closer and made some noise to get the person close to her. When he was, Maja grabbed him with her hair and went inside. She tried to look evil and angry. The person she was holding was an old man with red hair and a beard. She throwed the man against a pillar, so he went unconsious. Then, she runned to the control panels. For purpose, Maja left a crystal cube and a Geo behind.

Upon reaching a giant pink portal, streching out to the far outsides of Nanairo, the old man began to awaken. At first, Maja didn't notice at all. But when the man started to walk, she instinctively threw a strand of hair towards him. The man did grab the Geo but not the cube. Maja got out Makadoros and it fired a huge blast of fire towards the man. The ancient ship was getting sucked inside the portal...

Maja was relieved. That was over. But now, what do I have to do with the old man? Maybe I should explain to him, she thought. No. Then Krux will see through me. I have to hide him and the ship somewhere where Rallen will find indications how to defeat the Krawl. Thinking so, the ship went over to the planet of Nox.

Maja was afraid that the old man would awaken soon. The explosion caused by her Makanoto was just behind him, so he did not get killed. She had to do something. Maybe... maybe she actually had an idea. Makanui! Get out and lay on the old man. The cute little Makanui did as she said and curled up on the old man's breast. He was about to wake up, but then suddenly fell asleep again.

**Next time: The Fake Jado Fight... How should it work out?**

**XxX-SpectrobesFan-XxX**


End file.
